This invention refers to an element for rapidly fastening hardware elements, in particular hinges or runners for drawers, to parts of furniture units, by means of expansion plugs.
The invention also refers to a hinge embodying such fastening elements.
In the furniture making technology, wide use is made of expansion plugs for securing hinges to wooden panels. They are generally composed of an external element made of plastic material which expands elastically in a hole in the furniture unit, ensuring its adherence, after rotating (generally by 90.degree.) an eccentric pin, or a pin extended cam-fashion, inserted therein.
By subsequently rotating the pin in the opposite direction, the plug can return to its original dimensions due to the elasticity of the material, enabling it to be removed from the hole whenever necessary.
This fastening system makes it possible, for example, to fit the door rapidly onto the piece of furniture directly on the end user's premises.
However, the simple rotation of the pin does not ensure adherence without end play. This could cause oscillation of the secured parts and, with the stress induced by use, progressively loosen the coupling.
Moreover, after remaining in the expanded position for a prolonged period of time, the plug may lose part of its elasticity and not return spontaneously to its original dimensions following counterrotation of the pin, and may consequently damage the hole in the furniture unit when removed.
The general scope of this invention is to obviate the aforementioned problems by providing an expansion plug-type fastening element which enables the parts to be quickly and easily assembled, ensuring a firm and long-lasting coupling between the pin and the plug.
A further scope of this invention is to guarantee the possibility of removing the plug from the hole in the furniture unit, whenever necessary, without damaging the latter.
A still further scope is to provide a furniture hinge embodying the fastening element according to the invention.